Expériences
by Alounet
Summary: Triple Crossover (suite à un défi) : Liam, Jordan et Lydia quittent Beacon Hills avec une mission. Ils passent par hasard par la ville de Wisteria Lane afin de trouver un hôtel pour passer la nuit. Teen Wolf : Liam/Jordan. Desperate Housewives : John/Andrew. Physique ou Chimie : David/Greg. Slash !


**Titre** : Expériences

 **Auteur** : Alounet

 **Rating** : M

 **Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

 **Couple** : Liam/Parrish (Teen Wolf), Andrew/John (Desperate Housewives) et David/ Greg (Physique ou Chimie)

 **Avertissements** : Y'a trois histoires slash, donc entre mecs :)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages des séries sont pas à moiiiii !

 **Notes** : Que faites vous lorsque vous recevez un défi de dingue, mélangeant trois fandoms différents vous demandant de tout réunir et d'y placer du slash à gogo ? Et bien vous l'acceptez devant la difficulté lol ! Ca n'étonnera plus, ce défi de ouf il m'est donné par Alice...encore !

Donc dans ce Three Pairing, je devais tout d'abord exploiter le couple Liam/Jordan (oui Liam il est trop beau, surtout si vous avez vu le shooting de Dylan Sprayberry dans Bello Magazine : miaaaam!), avec l'un plus timide que l'autre, parler des jumeaux à un moment et faire intervenir un troisième personnage (devinez qui j'ai pris ?)

Deuxième couple, Andrew et John de Desperate Housewives (oui oui la série des voisins), j'ai décidé de les prendre à la fin de la série (alors qu'ils sont adultes), John devait être à la base non tenté et Andrew faire une proposition à un homme marié du quartier (devinez qui j'ai pris ?) et que ça soit un autre perso d'un autre fandom qui soit à l'origine de leur aventure ;)

Troisième couple : David et Greg de Physique ou Chimie, et je devais mentionner du César/David et du Greg/Jules. J'ai décidé là aussi de les prendre à la fin de la série ;)

Une série de mots, d'expressions à utiliser et parfois plusieurs fois ! Ce défi c'est du délire. Allons voir que ça donne... Reviewez si vous avez aimez... ou pas !

* * *

Le jeune trio avait quitté Beacon Hills il y a déjà plusieurs jours. Tous les trois avaient une mission. Scott comptait sur eux. En effet, récemment, Lydia - grâce à ses pouvoirs de banshee - avait détecté une nouvelle créature qu'elle se devait impérativement de sauver. Une créature pouvant se transformer en une sorte de _**lion**_ sauvage. Sans réussir à expliquer aux autres la nature du danger, elle savait qu'elle devait le protéger.

Lui faisant pleinement confiance, Scott avait alors missionné Liam et Jordan Parrish de l'accompagner afin de trouver cette créature et de la ramener saine et sauve à Beacon Hills afin qu'ils puissent tous lui venir en aide.

\- Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi Scott ne nous accompagne pas ? demanda Liam sur le siège arrière qui avait du mal à tenir en place.

\- Une fois encore, il est retenu à Beacon Hills pour ses examens.

\- Pourquoi toi tu ne passe pas tes examens ?

\- Parce que j'ai suffisamment de point pour être diplômée depuis l'année dernière dejà. Et crois moi Liam, je préférerais cent fois plus que Scott se tienne sur le siège arrière à ta place. Tu es pire qu'un enfant.

\- Mais je suis un enfant !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer tous les deux ? J'essaye de me concentrer sur la route, indiqua Jordan.

Lydia regarda son plan.

\- On devrait faire une pause, tourne à droite à la prochaine sortie.

\- Tu es sûr que cet Ethan est quelqu'un de confiance ? demanda l'adjoint du sheriff à la banshee.

\- Je lui fais confiance.

\- Ethan c'est celui avec qui tu sortais ?

\- Non, lui c'était Aiden, répondit Lydia. Il est mort.

\- Ethan il sortait avec qui alors ?

\- Wisteria Lane ?

Jordan venait de lire le panneau qui se tenait devant leur voiture à tous les trois. Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite banlieue qui semblait paisible et la voiture parcourut le quartier.

\- On devrait s'arrêter et demander à quelqu'un s'il n'y a pas un hôtel dans les parages pour se reposer un peu, proposa Lydia.

Jordan obtempéra et gara la voiture face à de jolies maisons de banlieue.

\- Il faudra qu'on pense à mettre de _**l'essence**_ également, fit remarquer Parrish.

Les trois jeunes gens descendirent de la voiture et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une parfaite petite banlieue ou en apparence, tout semblait parfait.

\- Séparons nous, proposa Lydia. J'irais du côté du centre, toi prend le bébé loup garou avec toi. On se téléphone pour se rejoindre.

La jolie rousse abandonna ses deux camarades et disparut bientôt au coin d'une rue.

\- Pourquoi on m'appelle toujours le bébé loup garou ? demanda timidement le plus jeune de la bande.

\- C'est pas une question _**d'âge**_ , le rassura Jordan, c'est jusque que tu as une frimousse de petit bébé.

Liam se mit à rougir - ce que ne réalisa pas Parrish qui entreprenait déjà ses explorations du quartier. Timidement, Liam le suivit. Cela devait être les vacances étant donné que le quartier était particulièrement désert.

\- Là, quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans son jardin, allons lui demander des renseignements, proposa Parrish.

Liam suivit le jeune officier de police et tous deux pénétrèrent sur la propriété privée d'un des résidents du quartier. En se dirigeant vers le jardin, ils entendirent des voix :

\- Andrew, il faut que tu arrête de m'envoyer tes messages. Lynette va finir par croire qu'on a une aventure !

\- Pas de problème, j'arrêterais quand tu auras cédé à mes avances et que tu m'auras donné ce que je veux...

\- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, tu m'entends ?

\- Ca t'engage à rien de coucher avec le mec le plus sexy et le plus bandant du quartier. T'as peur de quoi ? Que je vienne briser ta petite _**routine**_ et que je te fasse aimer ça ?

Liam et Parrish s'étaient stoppé en réalisant qu'ils ne devaient peut être pas se manifester et interrompre ce qui ressemblait à une étrange scène de ménage.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller voir _**ailleurs**_ ? murmura Liam.

Mais ce dernier éternua soudainement si fort qu'il était impossible que les deux hommes qui se disputaient ne l'entende. Paniqué, Tom Scavo quitta le jardin d'Andrew aussi vite qu'un éclair. Il manqua de faire trébucher Liam qu'il n'osa même pas regarder.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? s'étonna Andrew en découvrant les deux étrangers dans son jardin.

\- On ne voulait pas se montrer impolis, s'excusa Parrish. En réalité, on vient de loin. Vraiment très loin et... Je m'appelle Jordan. Jordan Parrish. Et voici Liam.

\- Enchanté ! répondit Liam en levant timidement la main.

Andrew se mit à _**rire**_. Le plus jeune semblait mignon - et tout à fait à son goût - mais son attention se reporta sur le plus âgé, celui qui manifestait une certaine confiance en lui et surtout, un physique de rêve.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Messieurs ?

Un peu plus loin, Lydia avait interrogé trois jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient dans la rue devant une assez grande propriété. L'été oblige, les trois semblaient se diriger vers la piscine de l'un d'eux étant donné qu'ils étaient tous en maillots de bains.

\- Regarde John, elle est parfaite pour toi non ?

John Rowland, ancien jardinier du quartier s'étant mis à son compte et disposant désormais d'une chaîne d'hôtels et de restaurants releva ses lunettes de soleil pour "mater" un peu mieux la nouvelle arrivante, Lydia.

\- Mes yeux sont un peu plus haut, la c'est ma _**poitrine**_ que tu regarde. Je peux vous poser une question ?

La jeune femme ne se laissait pas déstabiliser. John aimait ça.

\- Faites pas attention à John, rassura l'un des autres garçons, il a pas l'habitude de voir de jolies filles. Moi c'est David. Lui c'est Greg. On vient d'Espagne pour rendre visite à notre pote, ce bon vieux John. Mais on doit encore parfaire son éducation.

\- Taisez vous tous les deux d'accord ? Sinon c'est à la belle étoile que vous finirez par dormir ce soir !

\- Putain faut toujours que tu vienne râler toi, réalisa Greg. Et si on tentait d'aider ta charmante voisine ?

\- Je n'habite pas le quartier, répondit Lydia. Pour tout avouer, je suis juste de passage avec mes amis et l'on cherche un endroit pour se reposer ce soir avant de reprendre la route. L'un de vous aurait-il un hôtel à nous conseiller ?

\- Vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber, rassura David. Notre charmant hôte ici présent, Monsieur Rowland, dirige pas moins d'une centaines d'hôtels à travers tout le pays.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Lydia en dévisageant un peu plus le jeune patron.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il vous dise la vérité. Mais accompagnez nous jusqu'au jardin, je vous donnerai la carte de notre hôtel le plus proche.

\- Je vais d'abord chercher mes amis, je reviens juste après d'accord ?

\- On vous attendra près de la piscine.

Lydia fit demi-tour tandis que les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la piscine afin de profiter pleinement du soleil.

\- Si l'on reprenait notre conversation avant que cette jolie demoiselle ne vienne nous interrompre, proposa John. Alors David s'est tapé César ? Le César bad boy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de Ruth ?

\- Il est toujours avec, confia David. C'était juste une sorte d'expérience tu sais. Un truc comme ça. Pour tester.

\- Bah alors, s'étonna Greg, t'as jamais eu ton expérience ? demanda t-il à John.

\- Parce que tu vas me dire que toi tu t'es déjà tapé un mec juste pour l'expérience ?

\- Bah ouais. Comme tout le monde non ? Faut être con pour pas essayer nan ?

John regarda alors plus attentivement David, puis Greg. Rapidement il imagina les deux hommes s'envoyer en l'air. Mais ils comprirent tout de suite tous les deux les sous-entendus dans le regard de leur ami.

\- Non ! se défendit Greg. Pas avec lui t'es malade ? C'était avec Jules, tu te souviens de lui ?

\- Mais je pensais qu'il était avec Lola ?

\- Expérience ! répondirent en cœur les deux espagnols.

\- Mais pourquoi alors vous avez pas tenté l'expérience l'un avec l'autre ? Après tout David est gay non ?

\- Et toi alors ? rétorqua Greg. Pourquoi t'essayerai pas de t'envoyer en l'air avec un mec ?

\- Impossible, répondit John. Je suis déjà ultra difficile avec les filles alors pour que je puisse laisser un mec me toucher... Impossible !

\- Faut jamais dire que tout est impossible, sache le mon gars !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Greg fit un plongeon tête la première dans la piscine, non sans éclabousser au passage ses deux amis.

De son côté, Lydia était en ligne avec Jordan. Quelques instants plus tard, elle retrouva ses deux compagnons de route dans une maison non loin de là. En bonne compagnie visiblement. Une fois Lydia présentée à Andrew Van de Kamp, cette dernière annonça la bonne nouvelle : John Rowland allait leur donner l'adresse d'un de ses hôtels.

\- John est un vieil ami, je vous accompagne jusqu'à chez lui ! proposa Andrew qui dévorait toujours du regard Jordan.

D'ailleurs, ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu à Lydia qui le fit remarquer à son ami :

\- Je crois que ce mec a envie de toi.

Surpris, Jordan regarda derrière lui et vit Andrew - qui marchait côte à côte de Liam - le fixer amplement. Plus que le fixer, il le dévorait des yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas au regard de Liam. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs partagé entre la gêne et la jalousie.

\- Voilà. C'est à une dizaine de minutes en voiture. Mais vous pouvez rester pour le dîner si vous voulez ?

John venait de tendre sa carte à Lydia. Le petit groupe avait rejoint les trois jeunes gens dans leur jardin.

\- C'est gentil mais la route nous a exténué. En plus de ça, on a encore pas mal de chemin jusqu'à notre destination. Mais merci beaucoup de nous avoir aidé !

\- C'était un plaisir, répondit John à la jolie demoiselle.

Les trois créatures de Beacon Hills prirent congés des habitants de Wisteria Lane - ces derniers ignorants sans doute qu'ils venaient de croiser des créatures surnaturelles dotées de _**magie**_.

\- John, tu nous a pas dit que tu devais parler à Andrew en tête à tête tout à l'heure ?

David mentait évidemment. Mais il avait un plan en tête. Sachant pertinemment qu'Andrew était gay - et qu'il partageait des sentiments assez fort pour son voisin - il espérait que réunir les deux en tête à tête pourrait décider John à avoir sa petite expérience sexuelle avec un autre mec.

\- C'est vrai. Tu devais lui montrer un truc, en rajouta Greg. Dans ta chambre il me semble.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Andrew. Alors allons-y, let's go !

Andrew se leva et se dirigea le premier à l'intérieur de la maison. John dévisagea du regard ses deux amis :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan débile ?

\- Chut ! Tais toi ! Laisse toi aller et profite du moment !

Les deux complices espagnols lui firent un clin d'œil et bientôt, John se retrouva à suivre Andrew dans sa propre maison jusqu'à sa chambre. Dans cette dernière, Andrew regarda rapidement la décoration avant de s'assurer de la _**fermeture**_ des rideaux.

\- Pas que je n'aime pas être exhib mais bon...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda John.

\- John, j'ai parfaitement compris le sous-entendu de tes copains. C'est cool. T'as envie d'avoir ton expérience homo c'est ça ? Après tout ça peut pas faire de mal...

\- Je pensais que t'étais en kiff sur le père Scavo ?

\- Pas vraiment. Disons que c'est plus comme un hobbie, ou un passe temps.

Andrew s'était dangereusement rapproché de son ami. Il avait maintenant les mains sur sa _**ceinture**_ qu'il déboucla avant de l'enlever de son pantalon. Lentement il défit sa braguette et laissa tomber le jean avant d'ouvrir sa propre chemise.

\- Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai rêvé de ce moment là ?

\- A ce point ? demanda John qui perdait légèrement ses moyens.

\- Déjà quand on était ado je fantasmais sur ton corps. Mais bon, toi t'étais plus occupé à défleurir Gabrielle Solis plutôt qu'à remarquer que j'étais dingue de toi...

\- Mais tu sortais avec mon meilleur pote Justin, se défendit John qui ferma les yeux lorsque la bouche d'Andrew se posa dans son cou.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Si tu ne peux pas avoir un mec, attaque toi à son meilleur pote...

Andrew attrapa John par les épaules et le poussa sur son lit avant de grimper sur l'ancien jardinier à califourchon.

\- Tu es le cheval et je suis le _**cavalier**_... Allez, entre dans ma _**danse**_ et découvre le plaisir de l'amour charnel entre hommes...

Andrew caressa le corps subliment musclé du jeune homme et continua ses nombreux baisers dans son cou avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui dérober un baiser sauvage. Un baiser qui eut le don d'exciter tous les sens de John.

\- Attends, l'arrêta John, t'as pas entendu un bruit sur le palier ?

\- Non, répondit lentement Andrew en reprenant ses baisers. Arrête de stresser et laisse toi aller d'accord ?

John acquiesça et laissa Andrew l'embrasser de plus belle, tout en répondant à ses nombreux baisers. Bientôt les deux voisins se retrouvèrent nus comme des vers et c'est un duel acharné qui commença entre les deux. Chacun voulant dominer l'autre. Chacun désirant explorer la moindre parcelle du corps de l'autre.

John goûtait aux plaisirs du désir charnel entre hommes, et il y succombait totalement, appréciant la moindre caresse buccale ou anale de son partenaire.

\- T'as vu qu'il nous a entendu ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, dans le couloir, David et Greg n'avaient perdu aucune miette de toute la situation qui se produisait à l'intérieur de la chambre de leur ami.

\- Je rêve ou tu bande mon cochon ? Ca t'excite de les entendre s'envoyer en l'air ? demanda Greg à son ami.

\- Arrête de mater sous ma _**ceinture**_ , je vais finir par croire que t'as envie de retenter ton "expérience", dit-il en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis le mot "expérience" comme si tu n'y croyais pas ?

\- J'ai bien vu tous tes regards, toutes tes allusions et... T'es la à mater un de nos potes à s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec. Pour un ancien homophobe, t'as fait du chemin.

\- T'es vraiment con !

Greg repoussa David et s'éloigna pour rejoindre la chambre d'amis dans laquelle il séjournait. David souffla et se décida à le suivre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi tu te vexe ? J'ai touché un point sensible ?

\- Et toi pourquoi tu joue tout le temps les mecs frigides ? C'est bon, je sais que t'as eu des aventures depuis la mort de ...

Greg s'arrêta. Le sujet était toujours sensible, même deux ans après. David avait perdu l'amour de sa vie dans une fusillade dans leur lycée.

\- Et bien quoi ? Tu veux me consoler c'est ça ? s'exclama le jeune gay.

\- Des fois je me dis que ça ne pourrait pas te faire de mal, rétorqua le brun.

Il y eu un silence, que David décida d'interrompre.

\- C'était comment avec Jules ?

\- Et toi c'était comment avec César ?

\- C'était sauvage. Juste du sexe pour du sexe.

\- Pareil.

Il y eu un nouveau silence que David interrompit à nouveau :

\- Des fois je me dis que c'est autre chose dont j'ai envie. Une vraie relation. Un moment tendre. Un moment câlin. Un moment d'affection.

Greg n'y répondit pas. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Greg s'approche du lit de David. Il se posa dessus, assis à côté de lui. Il lui prit la main, puis tourna son visage avec son autre main. Ils se regardaient maintenant. C'est là qu'il l'embrassa. C'était un vrai baiser. Un baiser qui compte. Un baiser qui rassure. Un baiser qui fait plaisir.

David se laissa embrasser, partageant cette affection et cette intimité avec son ami. Oubliant pendant quelques instants le souvenir de Fred.

\- Fais moi l'amour Greg... murmura David à l'oreille de son ami.

Ce dernier le poussa contre son lit et glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur de son maillot de bain pour y sortir sa virilité déjà bien enflée. Il fit pareil en se débarrassant de son maillot de bain devenu encombrant.

\- C'est moi qui dirige d'accord ?

David acquiesça. Allongé, il laissa Greg lui relever les jambes et glisser un doigt, puis un deuxième, dans son intimité. C'était douloureux. Mais il se laissa faire. Greg plaça bientôt son entre jambe aux normes plutôt convenables devant l'entrée de son intimité. Puis il s'y engouffra doucement, tout en reposant son corps contre celui de David.

\- Je sais, je fais mon poids, annonça Greg pour détendre l'atmosphère.

David lui sourit, puis l'embrassa. Comme une permission, Greg en profita pour sortir et rentrer à nouveau à l'intérieur de son ami. Une fois. Puis une deuxième. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à provoquer l'extase en lui et un orgasme pour son ami.

Ailleurs, loin de Wisteria Lane, Lydia, Liam et Jordan s'étaient installé dans l'hôtel de John. Tous trois se trouvaient dans la chambre des garçons.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu l'impression que tout le monde à Wisteria Lane semblait être gay ? demanda Lydia à ses camarades.

\- Tu sais, je suis pas un super bon _**détective**_ quand il s'agit de déterminer qui est gay ou qui ne l'est pas, répondit Jordan.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais me coucher, je suis exténuée ! Peut être que quelqu'un entendra mes _**prières**_ et que l'on terminera bientôt cette mission lion surnaturel !

La jeune banshee attrapa son sac et quitta la chambre des deux garçons pour rejoindre la sienne, juste à côté. Jordan se décida à se déshabiller pour se mettre au lit. Liam le regarda défaire sa chemise, puis son t-shirt, et son pantalon, avant de se retrouver avec un simple boxer.

\- T'es bien silencieux toi depuis notre retour. Ca va ?

Liam ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'admirer le corps tellement bien sculpté de l'adjoint du shériff.

\- Allo Jordan appelle Liam, tu m'entends ?

Liam sursauta, devint rouge écarlate et se retourna. Jordan sembla comprendre ce qu'avait le plus jeune.

\- Je suis pas bon détective pour ces choses là mais... Je ne crois pas me tromper si je te dis que je pense que je te plais, pas vrai ?

Liam resta le dos tourné à son avis, gêné d'être pris sur le vif.

\- Je peux prendre une autre chambre si tu veux...

\- Sois pas stupide.

Jordan se posa sur le lit à côté de Liam. Il l'obligea à le regarder malgré sa gêne qui le rendait rouge de honte.

\- T'as déjà eu une expérience avec un mec ?

Liam secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Avec une fille ?

Il secoua une nouvelle fois négativement la tête.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Une expérience ?

Nouveau signe de tête, toujours négatif.

\- Tu es... Tu es amoureux de moi ?

Cette fois ci, aucune réaction. Jordan avait visé juste. Liam tremblait de tout son corps. Il allait craquer. Il allait pleurer. Jordan décida de le réconforter entourant son corps de ses bras nus.

\- Chut, ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun mal à ça tu sais...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et si je te disais que... Tu es plutôt mignon pour un bébé loup garou ?

Liam se retira de l'étreinte du plus âgé pour lui rétorquer :

\- Je ne suis pas un bébé loup garou !

\- Et si j'avais envie que tu sois mon bébé loup garou.

Liam se détendit avant de demander, méfiant :

\- Pour que je sois ton expérience sexuelle avec un mec c'est ça ?

\- Non. J'ai pas envie que ta première expérience soit avec le premier imbécile venu. J'ai envie qu'elle soit spéciale. Avec moi elle pourrait l'être.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai voulu accompagner Lydia dans cette aventure ?

Liam haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que je savais que tu serais présent. J'avais envie de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi, chose qui n'est pas très facile à Beacon Hills ou je suis l'adjoint du sheriff et toi... juste un lycéen.

\- Et un loup garou.

\- Et un loup garou, j'oubliais presque.

Silence.

\- Jordan... Tu peux m'embrasser s'il te plaît ?

Jordan lui souriait, heureux. Et il lui obéit. Lui offrant un baiser inoubliable qui allait se suivre d'une nuit inoubliable.

\- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de pratique, avoua Jordan, mais, voyons voir si je suis assez doué pour te faire plaisir...

Jordan s'agenouilla au sol et s'empressa de défaire la _**ceinture**_ de son jeune protégé. Il voulait absolument lui faire plaisir, certes, mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il était capable de l'aimer et de le chérir comme il le désirait.

En lui offrant dans un premier temps la première sensation sexuelle de toute sa vie. Liam fermait les yeux. Se laissant aller aux caresses buccales de l'officier de police. Il se cramponnait aux draps du lit pour ne pas se laisser aller trop vite et jouir trop prématurément. Mais la fougue, la jeunesse et l'inexpérience de Liam eurent raison de lui. Il inonda la bouche de son ami de son nectar.

\- Délicieux, lui avoua Jordan en se léchant les lèvres, mais la prochaine fois préviens moi que je puisse me préparer.

Il lui offrit un nouveau baiser avant de lui demander :

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Timidement, Liam acquiesça et les deux hommes échangèrent de place. A genoux, Liam découvrit l'entre jambe incroyablement proportionné de l'homme qu'il désirait et sur lequel il fantasmait depuis déjà un moment. Il allait y gouter. Il allait devenir un homme.

Et Jordan appréciait ça. Tout comme Liam précédemment, il devait recueillir toutes ses forces pour résister à la tentation de venir bien trop vite. Il guida l'inexpérimenté loup garou dans ses caresses en lui donnant quelques conseils et en le faisant aller soit plus vite, soit plus lentement.

Au bout d'un certain moment, il l'arrêta pour lui demander :

\- Tu m'autorise à ... Aller plus loin ?

Liam acquiesça. Il était anxieux même si l'envie demeurait fort présente. Jordan attrapa un préservatif dans son sac qu'il déroula sur son sexe avant de rejoindre le lit ou Liam l'attendait, à quatre pattes.

\- Voyons voir ce que ça fait de chevaucher son petit loup garou...

Liam se détendit à cette remarque et Jordan en profita pour le pénétrer de ses doigts afin de le préparer avant l'arrivée de son sexe. Un sexe qui ne tarda pas à faire son entrée dans l'intimité du plus jeune. Liam ne peut s'empêcher de crier. D'abord de douleur, puis de plaisir.

\- Jordan...

\- Tu veux que je m'arrête ? s'inquiéta le plus âgé.

\- Non. Je veux que tu continue... Plus vite s'il te plaît...

Le plus jeune semblait prendre goût aux assauts de Jordan. Ce dernier continua, déclenchant de nouveaux cris chez le plus jeune.

De l'autre côté, dans sa chambre, Lydia ouvrit un œil en se demandant pour elle même.

\- C'est pas vrai... C'est moi ou tous les garçons que j'ai fréquenté aujourd'hui se sont passé le mot pour avoir leurs expériences gays ?

Dans la chambre des deux garçons, Liam s'était endormi, la tête sur le torse du plus âgé. Ce dernier lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, son corps nu collé contre le sien. Il ne regrettait pas cette aventure. Et non, pour lui, c'était définitivement plus qu'une simple expérience sexuelle.


End file.
